Sea Queen's Lament
by Saint Castle
Summary: Amphitrite is cursed. Her children will never know their real mother. They end up dying by the time she finds them. Enter her son Percy Jackson. Maybe and Hopefully she will be able to save him. i do not own PJO. All right goes to Rick Riordan. i hope you enjoy.


"Sea Queen's Lament"

Chapter 1: Homage

The queen of the sea is distraught. She is worried beyond compare. Her son is now at the sharp end of her brother-in-law's master bolt. She just found him. She wished to be with him. Her baby boy is going to have a hard life. 'Fates, please don't take him away from me' she thought profusely.

She admits she was not the best mother to her children. She tries to find them. She tries to be part of their day-to-day lives. She tries but she fails. Whenever she finds them, they are on the brink of their deaths. She tries to keep them safe, but she couldn't. She wants them to have their immortality back but she couldn't give it. She was always too little, too late.

Her husband, feeling his beloved's trouble, came from behind and gave her a hug. She felt guilty for not telling. She remembers his guilt when he so called "cheated" on her. She never gets angry of his affairs because he never had any. All those women he slept with, was her in disguise when she was on break from her palace life. He always seems to find her no matter what form she takes. One can imagine the relief in his eyes when she finally told him of it and her curse.

"You'll save him this time." Poseidon told her. How could he have so much fate on her? How could he make things so easy? How could he be so forgiving? "I have an idea." my husband stated.

I looked at him questioningly. What can I possibly do? I can't remove him from the woman that raised him. The despicable woman he thinks his mother. I can't kill her and her despicable husband. I am just so tired of being able to do nothing for him.

"Why don't you disguise yourself as a teacher?" Of course, why did I not think of that? It does not mean that I can't be his mother; I can't take another role in his life. I kissed my husband on the lips and stayed there for about five full on minutes before letting go of his lips. "Thank you." I said while wondering why I did not tell him sooner. I could have skipped many problems. I kissed him back again before leaving our room. "Keep our safe." He said.

"I will" I replied.

I flashed out of the room and reappeared at my son's school. I willed my appearance to change. My hair is now placed and made into a neat bun. I now have glasses and in regular mortal clothing. I manipulated the mist and made everyone think I was Mrs. Atlanta, a tutor and a Science teacher.

I walked around the corridor. It was their lunch time. I hope my baby boy is eating well. The children are running around and playing. I smiled. I hope I could play with my children more. I walked around more and saw one child on the corner alone and crying. I came to the child, only to see my baby boy, Percy.

"Mr. Jackson," I said "What are you doing on the corner all alone?"

"I'm hungry" he said "Mommy did not make me any. She said I did not deserve to eat."

My heart broke. I was boiling in rage to the point that steam was coming out of my face. It took all my will to calm down. I was angry at the woman. I took the boy into my arms. I hugged him tightly. The boy was in the worst shape possible. I cannot believe my eyes. He was littered with scars and bruises all over. He is also a bit malnourished. I cannot believe that woman how can she treat a child like this.

"Follow me" I told the boy.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"No, of course not" I replied. I led him to the cafeteria and bought him some food. I gestured for him to eat. He ate in a rapid rate. I watched while sighing. The bell rang and all the students went to class. The boy ran with some crumbs left on his mouth. I so happened to be Percy's last period. I could talk to the boy more.

I went to the bathroom and iris messaged Poseidon my plans. It was going to be perfect. He has a house built nearby a beach he owns, a house that he only uses to get away from undersea politics. He will also be picking us up later. I went to my class and began discussing. This is going to be a long day.


End file.
